


Les Amis play Cards Against Humanity

by CrikeyItsLauren



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boredom, Cards Against Humanity, Enjolras wont shut up, Fluff, Grantaire and Jehan have stupid senses of humour, Joly hates dust, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Marius has a cracked phone, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, what a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrikeyItsLauren/pseuds/CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras won't stop talking about so Courfeyrac finds a card game which Grantaire likes the sound of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Amis play Cards Against Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is an inaccurate way to play the game, this is how I played it with my friends. Also, sorry for the dumb tags. Lastly, sorry if this is half-assed. I'll stop apologizing now.

It was another meeting at the Musain. Everyone had gathered in their usual meeting room, all seated around little wooden tables, leaning on their fists or slouched back in their chair. The exception being Grantaire. The only one actually looking at Enjolras whilst he smiled a drunken lopsided smile, everyone's face had bored printed across it. This was unusual for the group, normally they would join with Enjolras' triumphant calls of freedom or intensely listen to the heated arguments between him and Grantaire. Instead, there was nothing. Just silence apart from Enjolras speaking to his deadpan audience. 

“I'm bored” Joly whispered, Courfeyrac nodded slightly. His chin rested against his crossed arms on the table, his eyes looked lazy and they showed no interest. Marius, who sat opposite them, was glancing at his phone now again as if expecting a call or text. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Courfeyrac asked in a small voice, taking caution into not interrupting Enjolras because anyone knew better than to interrupt him, especially when the freedom of France was at stake. From the back of the room, there was a familiar hiccup and then the slow sloshing of wine in a bottle. 

“Grantaire, please can you not make such distracting noises?!” Enjolras snapped, stopping suddenly in his speech. Everyone seemed to lift their head slightly at the new change of topic. Grantaire put the bottle on the table and hiccuped again, he giggled to himself slightly. 

“Sorry Apollo, can't help it” he smiled, shrugging his shoulder and rolling his eyes ever so innocently. Enjolras narrowed his ocean blue eyes slightly, Joly could have sworn his eye twitched slightly in the process which made him wonder if there was something wrong with his eyes. 

“Yes you can! Stop drinking” he argued back, which only dared Grantaire to pick the bottle up and slowly drink from it. He deliberately pursed his lips when he took the bottle away and licked his lips flirtatiously as he batted a wink. Enjolras made a small “hmph” and turned away like a little high school girl, his blonde curls swung with his motion. 

“Let's play a game” Combeferre said, suddenly as he rose from his slouched position, his back loosened itself from it's strained position of him being laid back in his chair occasionally swinging backwards on it only to balance on it's hind legs. 

“No, we have more important things to do!” Enjolras whined, upset to see Combeferre being uninterested on this particular evening. The whole group silently praised Combeferre trying to change the atmosphere. Marius had now stopped checking his phone and had slid it back into his pocket. 

“Marius, when are you going to get that screen repaired?” Joly asked, raising his eyebrows and gesturing to Marius' pocket. Marius shrugged and shook his head. 

“When I get the money” 

“Can't you get Valjean to pay?” Jehan asked, suddenly rising from his dead like state to join in. Marius seemed somewhat surprised and tempted by Jehan's idea ,but soon disagreed. 

“Nah, I can't ask for something like that” he said, Jehan snickered to himself much to Marius' annoyance.  
Meanwhile, Joly and Courfeyrac were searching through a cupboard nearby. Joly instantly lunged away when dust flooded from the cupboard almost chocking them both. Courfeyrac swatted the dust away and began to rummage through in hopes of finding a good board game or something to do. Even if it was fricking dominoes, it's beats listening to Enjolras for once. 

Joly watched him fumble around the wooden cupboard, the dull thud of sliding boxes could be heard and the squeaking of the creaky door on the cupboard. 

“Hey guys” his voice came from inside, everyone looked downwards to see Courfeyrac with his head pretty much inside the cupboard. Enjolras raised an eyebrow as to wonder what the hell he was looking for. 

“Have we played this?” he asked, as he slowly clutched an unfamiliar box and pulled himself out of the cupboard. Grey clouds of dust clung to his hair, his skin tickled by the specks of dust. In his hand, he held a black and white box. 

“What is it dear?” Joly asked, using his sleeve to wipe the dust from his lovers face who screwed their nose and smiled. 

“It's a card game, don't think I've played it before” he said thoughtfully, waving it in his hand. 

“It is poker?” Grantaire asked in a thick voice, Enjolras rolled his eyes and looked at Courfeyrac waiting for an answer. 

“No, it's called cards against humanity” he mused, looking at the simple monochrome box. That name drew Grantaire in, he stood up and steadily walked over and looked at the box. Joly pulled a slightly disgusted face when the heavy smell of wine radiated from him. 

“Sounds fun, let's give it a smash” he said and plopped on the nearest seat expecting everyone to sit with him. The group agreed to have a game much to Enjolras' dislike who said this sounded like a disastrous game. 

“Stop being a spoil spot and sit down” Jehan said, patting the chair beside Grantaire. Slightly miffed, Enjolras sat down and glanced at Grantaire. 

“You'll be the death of me” he mumbled, looking down whilst he played with his long slender fingers. With a sigh, Grantaire took hold of his gentle hand in his larger and less smooth hands only to pull gently at his hand. 

“Lighten up sweet cheeks, it'll be fun” he said with a hiccup and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Enjolras' cheeks flushed a deep red and Jehan barked a hoarse laugh making him look up and frown at his loud laughter. 

Courfeyrac dealt seven white cards and told them nobody must see their cards. With that in mind, everyone leaned back slightly to avoid the people beside them seeing or folding their cards over after reading them. When Enjolras saw what was written, he wondered what kind of hell game this is as Grantaire and Joly laughed as they read their cards. 

“Now, I shall place the black card in the middle and you must come up with the best or funniest answer to the question. It can be impossible, rude or whatever but it has to be good” he said as he placed the black card down. 

“Remember, when we've all place our cards down, one by one we read out our answer” Everyone nodded and read the black card. 

“Why can't I sleep at night?” Marius read the question, at that moment, everyone's eyes were on their cards. Enjolras looked slightly worried to put down a random answer, he put face down next to the black card. Grantaire and Combeferre placed theirs down, soon did Marius and Joly. Lastly, Jehan slapped his down smirking to himself. 

“I'll go first” Combeferre said, folding his card over. 

“Why can't I sleep at night? An asymmetric boob job” he said as a huge grin broke out on his face, sending everyone into hysterics. Joly looked at his chest, felt it then nodded to himself. 

“Uh, I can't sleep at night because of lumberjack fantasies” Jehan laughed, as he read his card. Grantaire pressed the back of his hand over his lips to prevent him from spitting his wine everywhere. 

“I can't sleep at night because of half assed foreplay” Marius said raising his eyebrows in worry, Grantaire couldn't help but make a small joke of Cossette. 

“Oi, rude” Marius protested. 

“I can't sleep at night because of Oompla Loompas” Enjolras spoke monotone, Grantaire patted his shoulder whilst everyone else laughed describing the image of Enjolras being frightened of Oompa Loompas. Combeferre waved his arms around, estimating a height difference.

“They are weird though” he mumbled, pushing his card away next to the black card. 

“My turn!” Joly beamed as he flipped his card over and leaned forwards to read it. 

“I can't sleep at night because of my sex life” he blushed red as everyone nudged him or Courfeyrac. He didn't know whether to frown or be proud of himself, either way, he winked at Joly who suggestively raised his eyebrows. 

“Anyway!” Enjolras announced, silencing the group as they all faced Grantaire, who turned his card over and read: 

“I can't sleep at night because of tangled slinkys” 

Everyone nodded with agreement, discussing the horror of tangled slinkys. 

“Yeah, you broke mine” Combeferre frowned looking directly at Jehan who raised his hands in defeat. 

“It wasn't my fault, I wanted it to walk down the stairs” he said in his defense. 

When the chatter died down, they decided Combeferre's was the best and handed him the black card. Enjolras still wondered if this was an appropriate game to play, he watched Jehan hand out one more white card to each player which he reluctantly glanced at. It read: RoboCop. 

Combeferre randomly pulled out a black card and put in the middle of the worn wooden table for everyone to see. 

“Why am I sticky?” Marius read with some disgust, everyone eagerly scanned through their cards looking for the best one. Joly couldn't help but smile to himself as he was the first to place down a card. Soon, everyone followed him, all wearing grins or holding back laughter. 

“Why am I sticky? A stray pube” Combeferre laughed, not shameful for his response. Joly looked across at him looking slightly scared. 

“Ferre' that's horrid!” he shuddered but was soothed by a sweet kiss from Combeferre. 

“I'm sticky because of Italians” Jehan laughed as he turned the card over. 

“I'm sticky because of Lady Gaga” Marius sighed. 

“Cossette will be jealous” Grantaire sneered but soon winced. Marius stamped on his foot and then blew a raspberry at the rude drunk slouched beside him. 

“I'm sticky because of Morgan Freeman's voice” He chuckled a little at that one, since everyone knew Enjolras was a massive fan of any narration Morgan Freeman did. As everyone laughed at that possibility, Grantaire went to make a comment but decided against that. Instead, he took a sip of wine. 

“I'm sticky because I got so angry I popped a boner” he laughed, turning the card over and leaning back in his chair in hysterics. Enjolras sighed and shook his head. This is a stupid game. What is gained from this, apart from a stupid sense of humour? 

“You'd be living with a permanent boner” Jehan joked, looking at Grantaire. He hinted to Enjolras, who hung his head down to read his cards, hiding his blush from the rest of the group who laughed with Jehan. Pressing the bottle to his lips, Grantaire gently nudged Enjolras who at first scowled. He then smiled and kissed the knuckles of Grantaire's hand as Grantaire took the black card as part of him winning the round.

After a few rounds, the group became very involved with the game. The room echoed with laughter and sounds of disgust. Grantaire and Jehan were neck on neck with who had the most black cards. The sky had turned to night and the moon replaced the sun. It only just occurred to Jehan that they needed to switch the lights on in the room so he illuminated the room much to everyone's disliking. Joly was falling asleep on Courfeyrac's shoulder, he dropped out the game a few rounds ago claiming he was tired and couldn't be bothered. 

“Let's call it a night” Jehan said, dropping his cards on the table. Everyone mumbled in agreement and packed the cards away into their colour sections. One by one, each member and soon Enjolras and Grantaire was last to leave since Enjolras was clearing away his pamphlets into his bag. Leaning in the door way, lingering like a lost puppy Grantaire waited twirling the empty bottle in his hand. 

“Alright, I'm done” Enjolras sighed, hauling the bag onto his shoulder and stood beside Grantaire. Who immediately took the bag for Enjolras and held his hand. It was nice to be alone with him after a long night like this, he could love his Apollo without having to listen to the sound of their laughter behind them. 

“Let's go” he said tiredly, leading him out of the Musain and back to their apartment. In the distance they saw Joly and Courfeyrac walking ahead. Joly was leaning against Courfeyrac as they looked at each other and lovingly pressed their lips together. Grantaire and Enjolras laughed as they made their own way tenderly sharing kisses.


End file.
